Spirit 2: The Cimarron Filly
by Mustang-Sally 1994
Summary: Spirit and Rain's daughter, Migisi, was bred to lead the Cimarron herd when her time came. She's enjoying living wild and free, but will her adventures with some new and old friends change her perspective on a horse's role in life?


Rain lay on her side in the tall green grass, pawing the ground with her front hooves and whinnying in pain. Her foal was coming and she needed Spirit, but he was watching the Cimarron Herd while they drank and played in the lightly running river.

Spirit stood on a rock high above the herd, watching for any threats. After they had drunk their fill and moved on to grazing, he moved the mares and foals over to a large shady tree and met up with his mother. He nickered to the palomino mare, asking her if she'd seen Rain. Esperanza shook her head, then both mother and son heard a squeal, and looked in the direction of where the noise had come from. Spirit recognized it as Rain whinnying. He whinnied back and raced to her side. When he arrived, he looked over her worriedly, then relaxed as he spotted a small bay dun pinto filly next to her. Rain raised her head and looked back at her foal, who was trying to focus her vision on her parents. She let out a little squeal as they nuzzled her. Rain stood up and walked a few feet away to graze beside Spirit, then noticed that the filly hadn't gotten up yet. She nickered to her.

The filly pricked her large ears and tried to stand. She unfolded one front leg, then another, and raised her hind end high in the air. She steadied herself and bounded forward, then upon her succession, attempted to do so again, but this time she somersaulted, landing in a heap beside her mother. She stood up again and shuffled over to find her mother's teat, and started to suckle. Rain squealed and tensed a little, but she quickly realized it was her foal and relaxed. The foal drank as much as she could, then laid down to sleep.

A few weeks later, the filly was having a lovely romp with the herd as Spirit led them in their morning ritual. As the herd starting racing from both sides back down into the meadow below, she got an idea. She should spend more time with her sire. She ran straight ahead, then lowered her hind end and shuffled forward with her front legs until she was standing right beside Spirit on the bluff. The stallion whickered to her, asking what she was doing up there. The filly snorted, she had things to ask him, since Rain always told her that Spirit would know. Spirit rolled his eyes and snorted. Curious. Just like her father. He thought.

The filly had plenty of questions, but decided to only ask her two most important ones. First, What color was she? Everyone told her that she looked exactly like the daughter of Spirit and Rain, and she didn't know what that meant. Spirit explained to her that while she had markings much like her mother, her coat was a bright bay dun, a perfect mixture of his own dunskin and Rain's sorrel coat. Second, Why didn't she have a name? Spirit said that personalities usually defined what a horse's name would be, and that her name would come in time.

Three years old and the ambitious little bay dun pinto filly came to be known as Migisi, a Chippewa name which meant 'eagle.' it suit her, for she raced the eagle as Spirit often did. She joined her father up on the bluff more often, and he told her about things that he had learned since he was a colt. Migisi asked about humans, and Spirit said that only Little Creek's tribe were to be trusted, as they had enough horses for the entire tribe and Spirit's herd was in no danger of being captured. The colonel had understood Spirit's message when he showed him that he needed to be free, so the cavalry shouldn't have been a problem. Until a threat to the herd showed up on the very same hill Spirit went to investigate some years ago. In order to protect the herd, Spirit decided it was time to move them elsewhere in their homeland, deciding to take them through the forest. Once in the forest, he came upon the wranglers and fled with the herd, but poor Migisi was left behind. She whirled to face the wranglers, then bolted backwards and raced away from them. She squealed in terror and Spirit and Rain picked up on the noise.

"Rain! Where's Migisi?" Spirit called to his mate.

"She's not here!" Rain replied.

Migisi made a break for the high canyon ledge, but a lariat snaked through the air and caught her by the neck, pulling her back. She fell to the ground, but quickly scrambled to her feet, and looked down at the strange snake-like thing that had prevented her escape. A two-legged chuckled as he wrapped the rope tightly around his saddle horn. "Thought you got away, did ya, mustang?"

Migisi flattened her ears against her skull and leapt forward, hoping to slam hard into the wrangler's pony. Instead she felt another rope pull her head back. She reared up and another rope fell around her neck. She kicked and lunged at the next cowboy, but another rope caught her hind foot. She reared up and another rope snagged her front hoof. The She saw her family on a cliff above her, neighing sadly to her. She neighed weakly, and then realizing the danger, she harshly told them to get out while they could. Spirit didn't want to leave his daughter at the mercy of the two-leggeds, but he hoped she would be alright.

Migisi fought with every bit of resistance she had while the wranglers tried to wrestle a rope halter on her to make leading her easier. She swung her massive head sideways, knocking one man off of his feet, but he quickly recovered, howling in anger, he slapped the pinto filly's hind end. She kicked out a hind leg but missed, resorting instead to snorting and baring her teeth at the other cowboys near her head. They ignored her threatening gestures and finished fastening the halter on her, then mounted up and whistled to their ponies to move. Migisi didn't like the pressure behind her ears. She planted all four of her hooves, but the strength of about six cowboys and ponies pulled her forward against her will. The dun filly pulled harder against the halter, but the pressure remained, and it increased until she dropped her head. She soon realized that if she did as her captors asked, there wouldn't be as much roughness. Taking her out of her well-known homeland was a different matter, though. As soon as they were out in the desert, she balked again. This time she lowered her head and kicked, launched herself up towards the sky, and reared, fighting with every ounce of strength she possessed. Finally, she stopped resisting completely, lowering her head in defeat and submission.


End file.
